Without Word (Maldo Eopshi)
by Ray Umyeong
Summary: "Aku tau siapa aku bagimu namun bisakah aku berharap lebih ?"-Baekhyun/ "Bukankah cinta tidak memandang status"-Luhan/"Mulut bisa berkata tidak tapi tanya hatimu kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya"-Sehun/" Baek-Baekhyun andwe..andwe..aghhhh"-Chanyeol/ Cukup aku menyerah kau selamanya hanya akan menjadi mimpi bagiku hanya dengan melihatmu itu sudah membahagiakan bagiku


**Author :** Ray

 **Tittle:** Without word ( Maldo eopshi )

 **Main Cast :** Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

 **Support** **cast** **:**

-Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

-Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

-Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

-Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.o

-And others cast (Exo's members)dll.

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate :** M

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Warning :** Yaoi / BL-Boys Love/ NC / Typo

 **Backsong :** A. (Park Shin Hye)- Without word

 **Summary :**

"Aku tau siapa aku bagimu namun bisakah aku berharap lebih ?"-Baekhyun/ "Bukankah cinta tidak memandang status"-Luhan/"Mulut bisa berkata tidak tapi tanya hatimu kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya"-Sehun/" Baek-Baekhyun andwe..andwe..aghhhh"-Chanyeol/ Cukup aku menyerah kau selamanya hanya akan menjadi mimpi bagiku hanya dengan melihatmu itu sudah membahagiakan bagiku sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu" Chanyeol-ah Saranghae!".

(CHANBAEK)

 **-Happy Reading-**

CHANBAEK STORY !

#Chapter 1

"Chanyeol-ah...irona...aishhh palli irona..."

Beginilah pagi yang selalu baekhyun jalani membangunkan seorang Park chanyeol yang jika tidur seperti orang mati. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan waktunya sebanyak lima belas menit hanya untuk membangunkan seorang park chanyeol namun dengan hasil yang nihil namja itu hanya menggeliat mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk melanjutkan tidurnya sehingga membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun merasa geram sendiri , namun jangan sebut dia Byun Baekhyun jika tidak bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Yeobseyo...minho hyung...jemput aku kita berangkat bersama ne.."

Baekhyun berdiri disamping ranjang chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan pura-pura menelpon seseorang dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan dengan ajaibnya seorang park chanyeol membuka matanya dan terduduk menatap tajam baekhyun berbanding dengan baekhyun yang tersenyum polos menatap chanyeol dan bersorak menang dalam hati.

"Jangan coba-coba kau pergi dengannya"

Itu adalah suara berat khas Park Chanyeol yang mengintrupsi kegiatan baekhyun, chanyeol menuruni ranjangnya dan menyita ponsel baekhyun dan melemparnya kekasurnya. Sementara itu baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ketahuilah jika chanyeol sangan tidak suka jika baekhyun pegi dengan orang lain dia akan sangat marah dan tidak akan mengizinkan baekhyun pergi selain dengan dirinya dan itulah yang membuat chanyeol bangun dari tidur nyamannya.

"Baiklah jika begitu sana mandi aku menunggumu dibawah.." balas baekhyun

"hmmm"

Chanyeol hanya menggumam mengiyakan sambil berjalan malas kearah kamar mandi. Saat baekhyun belum benar-benar keluar dari kamar chanyeol ia berteriak

"Jika lebih dari sepuluh menit aku akan meninggalkanmu dan aku tidak akan mau membantu mu untuk bisa berkencan dengan yeoja barumu"

Mata chanyeol membuat dan ia langsung bergegas memasuki kamar mandi sambil memaki baekhyun yang sudah mengancamnya "baekhyun sialan" maki chanyeol berbeda dengan baekhyun yang saat ini cekikikan menuju ruang makan keluarga PARK.

"Pagi eomma cantik"

Sapa baekhyun saat melihat eomma chanyeol sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan Appa chanyeol sedang membaca koran pagi ditemani kopi panasnya orang tua chanyeol sudah seperti orang tua baekhyun juga. Orang tua chanyeol sangat menyayangi baekhyun seperti anak mereka sendiri karena orang tua baekhyun adalah sahabat orang tua chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tinggal dengan mereka selama lima tahun ini jalan keenam tahunnya mengapa bisa itu karena disaat usia baekhyun 11 tahun eomma baekhyun meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya appa baekhyun dipindah tugaskan di luar negeri namun baekhyun tidak mau ikut dan memilih menetap dikorea terlebih saat itu chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa dengan baekhyun sedari mereka lahir tidak mengizinkan baekhyun jauh darinya, karena itulah kini baekhyun tinggal dengan keluarga Park.

"Pagi juga baekkie cantik.."balas nonya Park

"Eomma aku tampan bukan cantik" ucap baekhyun cemberut tidak terima dikatakan cantik

"Aigoo..imutnya uri baekkie.."

Bukannya merasa bersalah eommanya justru mencubit pipi baekhyun yang sedang cemberut dan baekhyun menatap appanya meminta bantuan namun appanya hanya tertawa. Hingga ia merasakan ada tangan yang mengusak kepalanya siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan.

"Kau memang tidak tampan akui saja itu"

Ya pelakunya adalah park chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak ingin bertengkar ia memilih memakan sarapannya dengan tenang begitu juga yang lainnya hingga beberapa saat mereka selesai dan memilih untuk segera berangkat kesekolah.

"Eomma..Appa..kami berangkat"

Pamit baekhyun dan mengecup pipi appa dan eomma chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol mengecup kening kedua orang tuanya ketahuilah seberandalnya chanyeol ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian hati-hatilah sayang.."

Setela berpamitan chanyeol dan baekhhyun langsung memasuki mobil chanyeol dan melaju menuju sekolah mereka satu lagi fakta chanyeol dan baekhyun selalu berada disekolah yang sama karena keduanya tidak ingin berpisah. Begitulah setiap pagi mereka lain lagi jika hari libur.

#

#

Park chanyeol adalah Pangeran disekolahnya dengan wajahnya yang tampan, bibir tebalnya yang sexy, tubuhnya yang atletis didukung oleh tingginya yang membuatnya sempurna dan pantas mendapat gelar Pangeran dari para anak yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke disekolahnya bahkan guru-gurupun mengakuinya. Chanyeol juga playboy disekolah ia memiliki pacar bukan hanya satu dan baekhyunlah korban keburukan chanyeol itu, karena baekhyun yang akan mengatur kencan dan mengingatkan chanyeol dengan pacar-pacarnya, chanyeol akan merengek pada baekhyun jika ia melihat yeoja yang ia suka dan baekhyun mau tidak mau harus mencari cara untuk mendekatkan chanyeol dengan yeoja yang chanyeol inginkan, bukankah baekhyun begitu malang namun baekhyun tidak pernah keberatan untuk melakukannya untuk chanyeol karena siapapun tidak dapat menolak pesona seorang park chanyeol termasuk baekhyun yang diam-diam juga mengagumi chanyeol anio lebih tepatnya ia menyimpan perasaan pada seorang park chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai sahabat kecilnya.

Byun Baekhyun namja manis, imut dan murah senyum tubuhnya yang mungil tangannya yang lentik kulitnya yang putih bersih disertai wajahnya yang cantik, siapapun yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengira ia adalah yeoja tapi nyatanya dia adalah namja. Tidak kalah dengan chanyeol baekhyun juga cukup terkenal disekolahnya bisa dikatakan itu karena seorang Park chanyeol yang selalu mengekorinya dan melindunginya dengan memberi peringatan kepada siapapun yang berani menyentuh baekhyun akan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Dan ketahuilah baekhyun sangat mengagumi sahabatnya sejak dulu namun ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun termasuk dirinya, ia selalu menepis perasaannya karena ia takut kehilangan park chanyeol sahabat kecil yang ia cintai. Sampai kapanpun baekhyun hanya akan menyimpan perasaannya itu karena ia tau orang yang ia sukai itu tidak menyukai namja tetapi menyukai yeoja. Terkadang baekhyun menyesali dirinya yang lahir sebagai namja namun ia sadar jika ia yeoja mungkin ia tidak adan bisa sedekat ini dengan chanyeol maka dari itu baekhyun mulai mensyukuri apa yang ada pada dirinya meski tidak dapat memiliki chanyeol setidaknya ia senang karena ia dekat dan menjadi sahabat seorang Park chanyeol.

"Hai baek.." sapa luhan

Xi Luhan adalah sahabat baekhyun juga chanyeol bersama yang lain juga seperti Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai teman chanyeol itu artinya teman baekhyun juga begitupula sebaliknya

"Hmm hai Lu..Kyung.."balas baekhyun tersenyum

Kini mereka sedang berada dikantin sekolah luhan baru saja bergabung dengan baekhyun karena tadi ia harus mrengantarkan tugas satu kelas keruang guru dibantu kyungsoo, itu karena luhan adalah wakil ketua kelas

"dimana Sehun dan Kai ?" tanya baekhyun

Tidak mendapati sehun dan kai karena setahunya tadi Sehun dan Kai pergi berbarengan dengan luhan luhan duduk didepan baekhyun ia tersenyum dan meminum minuman baekhyun

"Sehun dan kai pergi keruang osis katanya ada yang ingin mereka lihat entahlah.." jawab luhan menggidikkan bahunya sementara baekhyun mengangguk mengerti

Sehun dan Kai adalah ketua dan wakil osis jadi mereka memang sedikit sibuk beda lagi dengan chanyeol ia adalah ketua kelas dan masuk juga anggota osis namun chanyeol tidak pernah mau pusing dengan tugasnya karena ia selalu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan bantuan Luhan ,Sehun dan Kai.

" Dan dimana Chanyeol bukannya tadi kalian kekantin bersama ?" kini kyungsoo yang bertanya

Mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo baekhyun menghela nafasnya malas dan mendongakkan wajahnya membuat gestur menunjuk keberadaan chanyeol tidak jauh dari mereka. Membuat luhan dan kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang baekhyun tunjukkan hingga mereka melihatnya

" Lagi..?"

Ucap luhan yang melihat chanyeol sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya honbae mereka apa lagi artinya jika tidak pacar baru chanyeol , baekhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan tanpa mau melihat karena jika ia lihat itu hanya akan membuat dadanya sesak.

" Dasar dobi.."decak kyungsoo dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap chanyeol yang sudah mereka pahami

" Lu..Kyung aku akan ke perpustakaan jika dia mencariku katakan saja aku ada tugas ne "ucap baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya

" eoh..tap-" belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya namun baekhyun sudah berlalu

" Apa dia baik ?" tanya kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian baekhyun

" Entahlah..ku rasa tidak" jawab luhan

" Apanya yang tidak ?" sahut sebuah suara berat tentunya mereka tau siapa lagi jika bukan park chanyeol

" Aishh bisa tidak jangan mengagetkan.."

Gerutu luhan yang tidak tau jika chanyeol sudah berada dibelakangnya sedangkan chanyeol hanya mengidikkan pundaknya acuh malah duduk ditempat tadi baekhyun duduki

" Dimana Baekkie ?" tanya chanyeol

" Perpustakaan " jawab kyungsoo

" Aishh dasar bocah aku sudah memintanya menungguku disini tapi malah pergi " gerutu chanyeol

" Jelas saja jika aku jadi baekhyun aku juga tidak akan mau menunggumu sendirian seperti orang bodoh " balas luhan yang selalu tidak akur dengan chanyeol

" Apa kau bilang eoh.." chanyeol hampir saja terpancing oleh luhan sebelum itu terjadi kyungsoo menengahi

" Chanyeol-ah sudahlah sebaiknya kau temui baekhyun sepertinya dia sedang tidak baik "

Sela kyungsoo agar tidak terjadi perdebatan antara luhan dan chanyeol karena ia tidak akan sanggu jika hanya sendiri harus melerai pertengkaran chanyeol dan luhan. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan bergegas pergi mendengar ucapan kyungsoo yang mengatakan baekhyunnya sedang tidak baik.

Chanyeol sampai diperpustakaan dan masuk mencari baekhyun ia sudah hapal tempat favorite baekhyun jika sedang diperpustakaan dan benar dugaannya jika baekhyun pasti tertidur karena bakhyun adalah tipe orang yang mudah tertidur ditempat yang membuatnya nyaman , sepelan mungkin chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun ia duduk didepan baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat wajah baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan santainya chanyeol menidurkan kepalanya juga dimeja dan ikut tertidur bersama baekhyun .

#

#

" Baekkie ayolah... kenapa masih marah begitu bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf.."

Saat ini chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju parkiran dengan chanyeol yang sibuk meminta maaf pada baekhyun sementara baekhyun hanya dian denngan wajah kesal berjalan tidak memperdulikan chanhyeol karena ia kesal pada chanyeol yang bukannya membangunkannya namun malah ikut tertidur bersamanya diperpustakaan hingga jam pulang tiba akibatnya mereka melewatkan satu mata pelajaran.

" Baek.."

"..."

" Baekhyun.."

"..."

" Ck baiklah kau mengabaikan ku eoh " ucap chanyeol mendegus dan menghentikan langkahnya

Dan itu juga berhasil menghentikan langkah baekhyun mendengar nada suara chanyeol membuat baekhyun takut jika chanyeol juga akan mendiaminya akhirnya ia memilih menatap chanyeol

" Aku tidak mengabaikanmu.." jawab baekhyun

" lalu apa namanya jika tidak mengabaikan " balas chanyeol memulai aktingnya agar keadaan terbalik

" Lagi pula kau menyebalkan bagaimana bisa kau tidak membangunkanku " bela baekhyun

" Aku sudah minta maaf " ucap chanyeol

" lagi pula aku juga mengantuk kau taukan jika akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur karna membantu sebagian kerjaan kantor appa..bukannya memberiku semangat kau malah memarahiku..sebenarnya kau sahabatku tidak sih.." lanjut chanyeol

Mendengarkan penjelasan chanyeol membuat baekhyun merasa bersalah dan kini ia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Mianhae.." ucapnya

" aku tidak dengar " ucap chanyeol pura-pura kini ia merasa menang namun ia juga tidak tega melihat sahabatnya itu merasa bersalah chanyeolpun membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

" Mianhae Chanyeolie.." ucap baekhyun lagi saat berada dalam pelukan chanyeol yang diam-diam menghirup aroma maskulin khas chanyeol y sangat ia sukai

" Baikalh maafkan aku juga " balas chanyeol mengusak surai baekhyun dan melepas pelukannya kini mereka sudah baikan dan memilih untuk segera pulang.

Begitulah baekhyun dan chanyeol jika sedang marahan dan saat sudah baikan chanyeol selalu memeluk baekhyun sedari dulu selalu begitu karena mereka tidak akan tahan jika harus marahan berlama-lama mereka akan merasa kesepian satu sama lain.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _Author note :_

 _Ini ff pertama aku dengan sekuat tenaga dan penuh keyakinan akhirnya berani ngepost juga sebenernya udah lama akunya buat ff tapi baru berani post sekarang._

 _Jika ada yang kurang dipahami dan dimengerti mohon kritik dan sarannya ya._

 _Semoga ada yang suka ff ini dan aku bisa lanjut chapter selanjutnya._

 _Aku yakin pasti banyak yang kurangnya tapi aku akn mencoba yang lebih baik karnanya aku butuh banget saran dari kalian_

 _ **See you next chap~~~**_

 _ **Selamat membaca and terhibur! #kaburrr**_


End file.
